Getting together
by PedoBear.Rapes.You
Summary: Hehehe the title says it all Kiba/Hina
1. Hinata and Kiba

**Lex- KONICHIWA!**

**Grant- oi shut up**

**Lex- MAKE ME!**

**Grant- heheheh I could think of a few things to make you shut up ;)**

**Lex- Don't even go there now TO THE DISCLAIMER MY LOYAL SUBJECT!**

**Grant- as you wish M'lady ;) Lex doesn't own Naruto only the added characters such as Sapphire Uchiha and Kitsune Uzumaki who will end up in a few stories. **

* * *

**Hey everyone I'm Kiba Inuzuka today I'm going to show you the seven signs of Hinata loving Naruto!**

_Kiba what're you doing? _

**Oh nothing hehehehe**

Kiba I think it's only right twe're upo tell her what to.

**Shut up bug boy no one asked you!**

_KIBA WHAT'RE YOU DOING!_

**I'm just pointing out the fact that you love Naruto to everyone.**

_I-I WHAT? I DO NOT!_

**Haha yea you do!**

_No I don't!_

Yes you do Hinata-san

_I DO NOT! TAKE IT BACK!_

**NEVER! SIGN 1! Her continious denial!**

Sign 2 she stalks him

_I DON'T STALK! I watch and observe from a legal distance._

**You stalk!**

_Do not!_

**Do too!**

_Do not!_

SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS!

_Shino? are you okay?_

NO I AM NOT OKAY YOU GUYS ARE SO ANNOYING! KIBA WILL YOU GIVE UP AND JUST KISS HER ALREADY?

**Say what? (twitch, twitch) I DO NOT LIKE HINATA THAT WAY!**

OH YOU SO DO SHUT THE HELL UP

**YOU**

YOU

**YOU**

YOU

_GUYS SHUT UP!_

**Hina-chan? erm sorry.**

_Kiba, do you really actually like me?_

**UHHHH (blushes) NO!**

_Oh, okay (disappointed)_

**Hey Hina-chan erm (kisses her)**

_Blushes) KIBA!_

HAHAHAHAHA I KNEW IT! MUWAHAHAHAHA

_(punches Shino) shut up bug boy._

Hina-chan!

_Oh hi Naruto_

Naruto? no -kun?

_Yep no kun_

Why?

_Cuz I've got a new kun on my mind (winks at Kiba) _

(narrows eyes at Kiba) grr

_(Kisses Kiba) See ya Naruto_

* * *

**Lex- HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**Grant- heh we didn't **

**Lex- OAO GRANNNT! UR MEAN!**

**Grant- LEX YOUR ANNOYING!**

**Lex- :O rawr!**

**Grant- while Lex and I work out this little argument go read some other stories-ttyl**


	2. Sasuke and Sakura

**Lex- since the first one was short I made another getting some of our other couples togethr :D**

**Grant- c'mon Lexi forgive me**

**Lex- NO!**

**Grant- plz**

**Lex- nope!**

**Grant- damnit! help me people.**

**Lex- I don't own Naruto! :(**

* * *

**(Ino)**

_(Sakura) _

(Sasuke)

(Naruto)

**Hey Ino Yamanaka here! Today I'm gonna get Chicken ass and Forhead together! haha lets go!**

_Hey Ino pig what're you doing?_

**Oh nothing Forehead!**

_Liar_

**Not**

_Liar_

**Not**

_Whatever_

**Mhhmmm anyway where is Chicken ass?**

_With Naruto at the training field_

**Ohhh I see LETS GO! (grabs Sakura's hand and heads towards the training field)**

_I-I-I-INOOO! LET ME GO!_

Sakura-chan, Ino-chan are you guys okay?

**Yea we're fine Naruto!**

_No we're not!_

**Yea we are!**

_Bleh!_

You girls are such idiots

**_Says the chicken ass (Sakura and Ino)_**

Well rawr to you too.

**Wow Sasuke smoooth**

Fuck off Ino

**Hmmm, I'll fuck a lot of things but you no way.**

(glares)

**hehe**

So anyway Ino are you going through with the plan right now?

**Yep!**

Oh! and you didnt' tell me?

**Sorry I forgot!**

It's okie dokie!

Naruto are you gay?

No are you?

No

Good cuz that would ruin our plan.

_What plan? , _What plan

**Just our plan to get you two together!**

_EH?_

wtf? Ino are you on drugs?

**Yep! I got my loony pills right here!**

_Ino that's crack :O_

**Yep!**

Holy fuck your on crack?

**Yep! a special crack! Anyway I now pronnounce you girlfriend and girlfriend you may kiss your girlfriend.**

_Alright Ino pucker up!_

**Say what now?**

Shut up pig. (kisses Sakura)

**OMFG! YOU KISSED WOOT I RULE!**

No you don't we've been going out for three weeks now.

**Oh-WAIT WHAT!**

_Uh nothing!_

* * *

**Lex- okay Grant I forgive you! (wipes lips and tongue) but if you ever make me eat pumpkin pie agen I'll kill u**

**Grant- no you won't**

**Lex- yes I will!**

**Grant- no you won't!**

**Lex- BRING IT ON PINKY!**

**Grant-...it was you who died my hair!**

**Lex- hehe ttyl everyone!**


	3. Tenten and Neji

**Lex- GRAAAAANNNT!**

**Grant- what now**

**Lex- IT'S TIME FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER! DO THE FRIKKIN DISCLAIMER!**

**Grant- Lex doesn't own Naruto only the character of Sapphire Uchiha, Kitsune Uzumaki, and Nyuki w.e. the hell Gaara's last name is.**

**Lex- ty Grant (glomps you)**

**Grant- (blushes) yw ... to the storry?**

**Lex- YUSH TO TEH STORREH!**

* * *

**(Lee)**

(Tenten)

(Neji)

_(Hinata)_

**(Guy)**

**Hey everyone I'm Rock Lee a master of Taijutsu and Ninja of the Leaf Village! Today I plan on getting my commrads to go out!**

_Lee, what are you doing? You are supposed to be training with Neji and Tenten today!_

**I am sorry Hyuuga-san for I have come to ask for your youthful advice and help!**

_Oh alright then what is it?_

**I need help getting my youthful commrads together!**

_Y-You mean getting Neji-san and Tenten-chan to-to go out?_

**Hai!**

_Oh, well, ermmm I know Neji has a journal somewhere._

**Oh, my sweet youthful Hinata would it be arlight if I borrowed it!**

_Ye-yes you may Lee (hands journal)_

**Thank you so much!**

_Your very much welcome Lee (Lee walks away and Hinata closes door.) Alright Kiba he's gone_

0-0 (with Lee)

**Tenten-san! Neji-san! **

Oh hey there Lee

**Konnichiwa my youthful commrad!**

Hn..

Neji don't start acting like an Icecube again either say an actual word or don't say shit at all.

(twitch) Tenten...

Yes Mr. Frosty the snow Man?

(twitch, twitch) I am going to kill you.

OMFG HE TALKS!

(Twitch, twitch, twitch)

Something wrong Santa claus?

(Twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch.) TENTEN! (Tackles Tenten)

Yikes! NEJI GET OFFA ME! 

No, You've pushed me to far TO FRIKKIN FAR

**Holy shit Neji's losing it!**

Shut up Lee!

**Y-yes my youthful commrad!**

Anyway Tenten I'm going to make you shut up! Now.

Oh yea HOW?

Hehhehheh (leans down and whispers in Tenten's ear) will ya go out with me?

(in shock) o.o

**Tenten-san what did he say? This silence is so unyouthful!**

(still in shock) O.O

Tenten?

OMFG YESS! 

**Tenten-san! What did he ask! **

I asked her if she'd go out with me

**OMG I GOT YOU GUYS TOGETHER! FINALLY!**

Eh?

Hn...?

**Erm never mind.**

Eh? C'mon Lee spill

**No!**

Spill

**No!**

Lee what's that yellow book?

**Erm it's uhh Neji-san's Journal**

NEJI'S GOTTA JOURNAL BAHAHAHAHAHA

LEE HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET A HOLD OF THAT?

**Hinata-san was kind enough to let me borrow it**

LEE I'M GOING TOO-

**Hey my youthful students how are you today?**

Oh hi Guy-sensei Neji's trying to beat up Lee again

**Again? Neji leave the youthful boy alone**

HE'S GOT MY FRIKKIN JOURNAL!

**Oreally now?**

Yes really

**Lee run to the secret spot we'll read it later**

**HAI! (starts running)**

LEE GET BACK HERE!

**

* * *

**

Lex- I HOPE YOU LIKED THE STORREH!

Grant- psh I know I didn't

Lex- ehhh? why is that?

Grant- becuz

Lex- hmmm Graaaaannnnttt (gets all up in his face)

Grant- ye-yes? (blushes)

Lex- (puts hand to Grant's forehead) are you okie? ur face is all red!

Grant- I-I'm fine

Lex- alrightie then TTYL!


	4. Temari and Shikamaru

**lex- HIIII! IT'S TIME FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER AFTER so damn long of no writing -le gassp-**

**Grant- hnnn**

**lex- awww don't be an icecube or i'll throw you in a boiling pot TO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Grant-lex doesn't own naruto thank the lord.**

**

* * *

**

**(Temari)**

_(Shikamaru)_

(Kankuro)

(Gaara)

So, Kankuro how're we gonna do this?

Simple you push Shikamaru and I'll push Temari and then SMOOCH

You really think it's gonna be THAT easy?

well, duh.

Oi.

TEMARI! SHIKAMARU!

**What? **

Come down here!

**-sigh- fine**

I'm leaving.

WHAT NO! YOU CAN'T OR OR IT'LL RUIN EVERYTHING!

No it won't

How do you know?

Well from the way Temari looks its obvious they just did it. Bye.

O.o

* * *

**lex- short sweet and to the point :D**

**Grant- yeaaaa.**

**lex- ooohhh Grant**

**Grant- waht?**

**Lex- you get to write the next one :D**


End file.
